It is common to use clear hinged containers to transport and package fresh and chilled foods, such as fruit, for selling to consumers. The containers allow the food to be transported with less damage, such as bruising, and provide convenient packaging for consumers who are purchasing the food.
However, the closing mechanisms on prior art containers can be easily opened. As a result, consumers can easily open the containers in the store prior to sale allowing them to sample the food without buying it, drop the food on the store floor causing a slip-and-fall hazard, and in some instances damaging the food such that it cannot be sold and has to be thrown away. Furthermore, the lack of a tight fitting closing or locking mechanism could allow the lid of a container to easily separate from its base during distribution and transportation allowing its contents to spill out damaging the food and ultimately having to be thrown out resulting in lost revenues for the grower, distributor and retailer.
Consequently, a container is needed that has an improved locking mechanism that is easy to engage at the point of packing but is difficult for an individual to disengage as the locking mechanism becomes tighter as an individual tries to separate the lid and base of a container, but with enough pulling force will ultimately defeat the locking mechanism allowing it to be disengaged creating a recloseable type lock.